Behind the Mask
by Habit
Summary: Everyone wonders who is under the snarling Tanuki mask that manages to scare so many. But the person behind it is under a lot of stress and the one chance to achieve peace is interrupted by a surprising source. AMC Leader Sakura is making headway in the nagori research and needs the Kazekage's help to put the final pieces of the puzzle together. Two girls are the key to everything.


**A/N: Okay, so, after long last I have gotten around to typing up Sakura's installment of the AMC arc. And just because this is her love story doesn't mean I'm not going to keep going with this storyline. I have every intention of finishing it out, which probably means I'm going to write more stories for the couples established here. And maybe a new one *hint hint* No spoilers, but I think y'all will like it ^_^ Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"I need to speak with Sakura! This had nothing to do with _you_!" Cold emerald eyes regarded the man before them. Uchiha Sasuke was a man used to getting his way; he embodied everything those emerald eyes hated. He was arrogant, selfish, and persistent…well, more like stubborn. He felt like he should be treated as a hero, not as a traitor. However, those within the AMC believed much differently from the rest of the village…especially the women.

Having been adored by all the women before he'd left, it was unsurprising when his fan club came back to life after he'd come back…though with several key members missing. Which had brought the Uchiha to Sakura's office within the AMC's main guilding. He'd expected the former fangirl to welcome him with open arms. Instead, she'd punched him through the Hokage tower with the threat of death if he betrayed them again. Ever since that day, the Uchiha had tried to convince, force and even trick Sakura into marrying him and giving him that heir he was so hung up on.

The convincing had failed with a cold 'no' and the slamming of her apartment door in his face. The forcing had failed when the blonde female Hokage had pointed out that there were plenty of _willing_ women to carry on the Uchiha name. And the trickery had failed, nearly costing the last Uchiha his life _and_ the extinction of his clan. Now, he resorted to a more irritating angle: pester her until she agreed out of sheer frustration. That alone had told the AMC commander her life would be hell as his wife. And that was why she'd issued a 'Code Black' in the AMC headquarters. When a Code Black was issued, Sakura disappeared and Tanuki-sama waited in the pinkette's office for the persistent prick.

"Sakura-sama does not have the time to speak with you, Uchiha, nor would she if all you do is pester her about your bullshit proposal." Those emerald eyes took in the affronted look on the man's face before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's _not_ bullshit! She would legally be my wife, though she wouldn't bear my name. Only our children would. That's totally fair in my-" He was cut off by several people suddenly speaking.

"Your opinion means about as much to this village as horse shit, Uchiha." Those emerald eyes went to Kiba, who now wore braces on his arms full time. Ever since Ino had found him with his arms looking like party streamers.

"Stay out of this, Inuzuka…" The young man hissed. He took a threatening step towards Kiba, until Ino lifted her hand, fingers pinched. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, having heard from several ANBU about the spore attack the blonde had used to neutralize a powerful enemy. The dog trainer smirked as he nuzzled the blonde, who growled at him to stop picking fights. It was then that Tenten appeared, Neji at her side. They both now worked as a team for Sakura. They never went on missions without the other.

"Your persistence is wearing thin, Uchiha. There is only so much Sakura will take before you regret it." Sasuke ground his teeth and glared at the brunette, who was leaning back against Neji.

"We could always kill him and hide the evidence by feeding him to the nagori. I'd even start a search for him as a missing nin once more." The cruel smile of Crow flashed before a sighed "troublesome" had her laughing as Shikamaru dropped beside her. Sasuke was now almost completely surrounded by those he'd hurt the most with his betrayal.

He whirled at the dark feeling at his back and found Naruto there with the Hyuuga heiress. "He isn't worth the skills we've developed since his betrayal." Sasuke stared as the girl's voice made him visibly shiver.

Those emerald eyes shown with appreciation as Sakura's friends came forward to support her. Standing straighter, Tanuki-sama glared down at Sasuke from atop Sakura's bookcase. Her office had to be moved to the library because she'd put too many Sasuke sized holes in the walls. "I believe that should answer your question, Uchiha, Sakura-sama's decision remains: she will not marry you…ever. Find someone else to foist your shitty proposal on." Those dark eyes narrowed and he growled.

"I _will_ be back and I _will_ speak with Sakura." He hissed as he stormed off. Everyone watched him fo and it was after he was out of sight that the girls approached Tanuki.

"You should take Sakura away for a few days, Tanuki-sama. Danzo is pushing for this union almost as hard as the Uchiha. Sakura's protection comes above all else." Ino's words warmed her heart, but also ticked her off.

"If Danzo tries to corner Sakura-sama, you know what will happen." It was the quiet Hyuuga girl that answered the snarling faced mask before them.

"Armageddon. Sakura will not abide by a decision forced through the Council by Danzo. We will have another war on our hands. And Danzo will lose." All the women nodded. It was Tenten that put her hand on Tanuki's shoulder.

"Take Sakura to _that_ place. We will work on things here. Danzo and the Uchiha will not get their way. Not so long as we live and breathe." Tanuki nodded and disappeared. She needed to relax anyway.

* * *

Sakura sighed and removed her mask. The smell of desert air and hot-springs met as she looked up at the sky and exhaled again. Her job was starting to wear on her. Tension was building inside her petite frame and she had no outlet for it. She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders. She _really_ needed a nice long soak. These hot-springs were the best within a day's walking distance of Konoha. She shrugged her cloak off and folded it over a low hanging tree branch. A noise caught her attention and she looked over at the water just in time to see someone break the surface. She grabbed her cloak and put it on but she didn't have time to grab her mask. She regarded the person standing not far away.

A tall, pale form was bared for her viewing pleasure. His back was to her, she knew the being was male just from body structure, and had slicked back shaggy locks of wine colored hair. She tried to look away but found herself incapable at that moment. She bit her lip when he turned slightly and she saw his profile. He was enchantingly beautiful, in a purely masculine fashion. She let her eyes wander for several minutes before they widened as he turned to face her.

He had wide shoulders and a narrow waist with a sinfully delightful deep red happy trail from his navel to his narrow hips. Though it disappeared below the water, she could imagine all too well where that little red arrow was pointing. She blushed and stared several more moments. Sasuke, work, the nagori…everything was forgotten as the man in the water moved and she was presented with the view of a lifetime: the Kazekage in all his naked glory. Sakura's jaw fell open as her eyes immediately fell to his hips and she flushed a bright red.

Seems a flush wasn't her only reaction, because she noticed his head jerk up and his eyes landed on her. For a split second she was afraid he'd recognize her. However, he merely narrowed suspicious eyes on her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His voice was calm and even. She doubted her would be the same. She cleared her throat and turned away from the temptation of his naked form.

"I apologize, Kazekage-sama. I was not aware you were here." She noticed him cant his head to the side.

"You are the one they call Tanuki-sama." Sakura stiffened but said nothing. She noticed him making his way out of the water towards her and she had to stifle her panicked shriek.

"I should be going." She squeaked past the lump in her throat. She noticed him stop in his tracks. "Good day, Kazekage-sama." She grabbed her mask but she didn't get far because his hand was on top of hers.

"So the infamous Tanuki-sama is actually a woman." She heard him whisper, amusement coloring his tone. Something in Sakura stilled. Was he taunting her? Hot or not, she'd deck him if he was.

"I have never implied otherwise." She stated tightly and jerked her hand, taking her mask and putting it on her face. She noticed his eyes flash.

"Antagonizing me is not smart, woman, even for you." He growled quietly. She stiffened and her jaw tensed. So it was okay for him to bait her but if he took offense to what she said she had to stop?

"And baiting _me_ isn't wise…even for _you_…_Gaara_." She said his name purposely. She watched his eyes narrow and his arms crossed over his chest. she fought not to look down. He really was built for sin. Sakura felt he air shift around her and brought up her cape, shielding her from several kunai. He'd created a clone. She looked at him, fully aware he could see her emerald eyes rolling at him.

"Seriously? You don't think I've gotten through life by being naïve, do you?" She shifted and disappeared. She could tell that his inability to track her while stealthed bothere him.S he could smell his sweat, feel his nervous energy. But looking at him you couldn't tell he was nervous.

"Stop hiding, woman. I tire of this senseless folly." She arched a brow. _Folly?_ He thought all this was a game? He _was_ arrogant to think she had time to play games with him. She needed to relieve some stress with a nice, long soak and he was in the way.

"You think I have time to play with such an arrogant prick as you?" She hissed, her already enflamed temper flaring to new life. She was still pissed off at Sasuke and Gaara resembled the Uchiha, personality wife, in several ways.

"There is a difference between arrogance and confidence, _woman_." She heard him growl. She noticed his body was tensed for action and she gave a wicked smirk under her mask. If she goaded him into a legitimate duel, she could work off her frustration and return to work twice as fast.

"Is there? Mind telling me what it is? BEcause from where I'm standing, your so called 'confidence' looks very much like the Uchiha's arrogance." She noticed his jade eyes snap a few shades darker and he bared his teeth at her.

"Do not _ever_ compare that traitorous bastard to me. I have _never_ turned my back on my people like he did, even when I was possessed by the Shukaku." Sakura arched her brow at this. he did have a point-Sasuke had been well loved by Konoha and he'd betrayed them. Gaara had earned his people's trust and adoration through hard work and incredible hardships over the years.

"I will concede you that point. However, where he feels everyone owes him something for his being the 'last Uchiha', you feel people owe you something because of your past and because of your title." She noticed his jaw clench and she smirked. "I call _that_ arrogance."

She noticed his tense jaw working before a wicked smirk came to those sinful lips. She arched her brow at that look. What was he planning? "Maybe you're right. Mabe I do think people owe me something because of my past." His smirk turned to a scowl. "The only thing I expect from anyone is a little patience and understanding. I have not always known what it is like to belong somewhere. I've had to fight tooth and nail to gain the respect of those around me. They respect me for my abilities, not because of who I am or what title I hold." He lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes on her.

"So if you think to pit your stills against me, woman, you'd best reconsider. I will not treat you differently because you are a female if you choose to engage me in combat." She stared at him. Did people from Suna all talk like that or was it just because he's socially inept? It ws then that the meaning of his words sunk in. Her eyes flashed almost black. He doubted he skills…mocked them, even. Well, she'd show him.

* * *

Despite his bravado, Gaara was valiantly fighting a blush. He'd never had a _woman_ see him nude before, not even his sister. He'd dropped his sand armor to bathe in the hot-springs, so he couldn't really put up that particular defense without completely exposing himself…and the infernal woman didn't seem inclined to leave. He could sense her growing irritation. Good, that meant she'd get fed up and leave soon. He sensed ill intent and shifted just in time to avoid what would have most likely have been a painful blow. He arched one haughty brow and decided to taunt her. "You missed."

He watched as she reappeared, her jaw tensing in irritation. "Obviously." She growled before she went completely still. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. When she disappeared this time, there was no trace of her. Gaara felt the first niggling sense of nervousness when he tried to find her and couldn't. A brush against his side had him hissing. He looked down and found his skin red, the sting of irritation adding to the sting of his wounded pride. He growled and threw out his arms. Sand was everywhere, searching, hunting his 'prey'. But he found nothing. Not a damn thing to lead him to the woman called Tanuki.

* * *

Sakura watched his sand from the safety of a nearby tree. She'd known he'd call on his sand if he was even slightly wounded. But for a mere rash? Really? She just watched as he visually searched for any sign of her. She smirked, knowing he'd never find her by just looking-she was too good for that. She felt a flutter go through her body when he lifted his head and scented the air for her. He couldn't possible find her that way, she didn't smell of a particular scent. She gasped and moved as he sprang at her tree, his eyes wild.

"You can't hide, woman!" He yelled, looking around for her. She bit her lip. It had to be a fluke. There was no way he could-her thoughts were shattered when he leapt once more and scored the tree she was in. She remained silent and just watched. His nostrils flared. "I may not be able to track your scent, but I also have the unique ability to tack a _lack_ of scent. Hiding your scent…leads me right…to you. Gotcha!" He leapt on her, pushing them both out of the tree. Sakura rolled so as not to be pinned beneath him but he countered and she gasped as she found hereslf under him. His eyes seemed to almost glow as he stared down at her. He leaned down slowly and inhaled, taking her scent into his lungs. He growled and she gasped when she felt the reaction of his body to hers.

Before she could protest, he ripped her cloak away. He was rubbing against her, making some sort of purring noise. "Challenging me was not a smart idea, woman. Now you must face the consequences." He rubbed against her in a very obvious fashion. She was about to speak when he growled and flipped her to her stomach. She'd disguised her hair as soon as she'd spotted him, so she doubted that he knew who she was. he inhaled her scent and groaned. "Fighting you is the most arousing thing I've ever done…" He whispered against her ear. She gasped and was about to protest when he pushed against her backside and she felt an intense burning.

As a kunoichi, she no longer possessed the barrier of maidenhood, a hymen, but she _was_ still a virgin. Kunoichi's barriers were surgically ruptured so as to allow them to more efficiently do their jobs, without the worry of 'rape'. She _knew_ this, and yet the violence of the initial taking made her cry out. This first experience shocked her to her very core. She felt Gaara still against her and she gasped when he whispered a question to her. She nudded and he growled. She felt sand particles around her and then she found herself bent over a rock, waist deep in hot-spring water. She gasped as he thrust into her again, only this time pleasure pierced her to her very soul. She laid her still masked face against the stone and gave in to the pleasure.

* * *

Gaara couldn't get her off his mind. The girl-no, the _woman_-behind the Tanuki mask. He'd taken her two more times at the hot-springs before he'd given in to the need to sleep. When he'd woken up, she was gone. The only reminder she'd even been there was the torn blood red cloak that was her signature mark. It had been three months since then and he could feel the tension building again. Stress, anger, worry and…lust…he'd been unable to find completion since the encounter with his little tanuki female. He wanted her again…and again, and again and again, until they day he breathed his last. His body craved hers, his mind craved matching wits with her. He hated to even think it, but perhaps he was even in love with her.

A knock on his door had him look up. He bid the person enter and his breathing stopped when his little tanuki walked in. In the blink of an eye, the door was shut and he was befor eher. he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. She smelled of fresh honey and vanilla. He purred and nuzzled his face against her. She cleared her throat and he looked down at her. His eyes narrowed when she handed him a scroll.

"Kazakage-sama, it has come to my attention that you have experience with the nagori. I have in my custody a child capable of controlling them. Please allow Tanuki-sama to escort you to my office in the Allied Medical Corps. building in Konoha. Signed, AMC Commander Haruno Sakura." He whispered and looked at Tanuki. He gave a wolfish grin and nodded. "I'll summon Kankuro and inform him immediately." He watched as Tanuki nodded and disappeared. He felt heat spreading through him. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

* * *

Sakura was really glad she had her mask. she wasn't sure she'd have been able to face Gaara if she hadn't been masked. She knew he'd taken her virginity, and so did he; but he _didn't_ know that Tanuki and Sakura were the same person. She stood by the gate waiting for Gaara so she'd get the answers she needed. As soon as she, as Tanuki, escorted him to her office, she, as Sakura, would hand him over to his sister.

The sudden appearance of chakra behind her made her stiffen. She looked over her shoulder and noticed smoldering jade eyes regarding her. "Shall we?" He spoke softly, ensuring she'd have to stay close to understand him. She narrowed her eyes on him and sighed. Try as she might, she'd been unable to forget that night at the hot-springs. With a stiff nod, she took off, Gaara hot on her heels.

She tried not to glance over at him as they ran across the arid terrain that was his element. She tried not to think about his hands on her or his body moving aggressively inside her. She _especially_ tried not to think about how relaxed she'd been the last few months. Even Sasuke's constant badgering did nothing to rile her excessively. Her mind snapped to the present as sh sensed something off. She lifted her head and looked around. The total absence of noise this close to Fire's border worried her. Something had frightened all the animals away. Sakura jumped on Gaara, taking him to the ground, just in time to avoid a huge, boomerang-like blade that toppled the trees around them.

When the immediate danger passed, she jumped to her feet. She noticed they were surrounded. A woman stepped forward, her eyes angry. "Where is she?" Sakura narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Gaara did that for her.

"Where is who?" The woman's eyes went to him before going back to Tanuki.

"My sister…the child who controls the nagori drones." Behind her snarling tanuki mask, Sakura's eyes narrowed on the woman. _This_ was the sister the child had spoken of? She looked no more than fourteen.

"She is in AMC custody pending an investigation into the deaths of thousands of people of Taki." Sakura stated in the rough, even voice she used when disguised as Tanuki. She noticed the girl's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Release her or you both die." Sakura sensed something was off. She took in the appearance of those surrounding them. She arched a brow when she realized what they were.

"You're a little young to be using shikigami, child. What's your name?" Sakura noticed the girl's eyes flash but other than that she didn't react.

"I'll warn you only once more…release my sister or you both die." Sakura made symbols under her cloak and stalled for time.

"If your sister leaves our facilities, she will die. Without their queens, the nagori are mindless. They will eat the child from the inside out." She noticed the girl stiffen.

"Where is the man who controls the queens?" Sakura decided to keep talking to stall for more time.

"He is dead. His queens devoured him from the inside. The nagori cannot be controlled but for so long. Their basic instinct is to devour everything in their path." Sakura looked over at Gaara, who put his knowledge before them.

"Six clans have tried controlling the nagori since Suna's founding. All six were decimated. the nagori are too ravenous. Their appetites too uncontrollable. When food becomes scarce, they devour their host before becoming cannibals and eating one another. If your sister has them inside her body much longer, they will begin feeding on _her_." The girl's eyes widened before they hardened.

"All the more reason to give her back to me. She can't help her actions. She's emotionally tied to the little monsters. Our _father_," She spat the word angrily, "encured that." Sakura lifted her head at the knowledge this girl was the child of the man who'd attacked Temari.

"And what will you do if you get her back? You will only be hunted. The nagori will turn on her soon enough." Sakura stated coldly. She could sense her team, led by a clone of herself, drawing closer. The girl lifted her chin.

"I may only be seventeen, but I have my wants. My sister is my responsibility. Once I have her back, I will drive the nagori from her body and destroy them…and myself if that is the only way to free her." Sakura's eyes narrowed at that.

"Free her? From what?" Sakura noticed the pent up aggression inside the girl's eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Give her back to me!" Sakura noticed Gaara about to speak but she cut him off.

"If the child is not acting of her own will then it is imperative we find out who is behind this and stop them before more innocent people are killed." The girl's lips pursed.

"You can't save us. There's a generational curse. It will end with me. My baby sister will not suffer as the rest of us did." Sakura noticed the girl's eyes land on something and then darken angrily. "Your team can't save you from me. I will get her back." Sakura lifted her chin.

"My team is here to escort the Kazekage to Konoha where our commander awaits vital information that could very well save your sister's life." Sakura noticed something akin to hope flare in the girl's eyes.

"You're truly trying to save her?" She asked before gasping. Sakura rushed to her, catching her. Sakura noticed something flashing on the girl's chest. With surgical precision, she sliced deep, removing something. She slammed her fist into the ground, sending the something deep. She looked at the girl, who was pale, and then at her team. She noticed Ino and nodded. The blonde came forward and put her hands on either temple. Sakura could feel Ino start shaking. The blonde girl gasped and ripped her hands away from the girl, scooting back quickly.

"That poor girl. Her memories are…horrifying…" Ino breathed hoarsely. Sakura nodded as she placed her hand over her earlier incision, healing it. She sighed and looked at another member of her team-Temari.

"Take her to headquarters. Until I know for sure how she is, I want her isolated. Mouse and Falcon will guard her." Temari nodded and took the girl gently. Sakura watched Temari closely.

"Sir…there's something inside her. I can feel-" Sakura nodded and encased her hands in green light.

"I know. I have isolated it and contained it with my chakra. We don't have much time to save her." Temari nodded and disappeared. Sakura looked at Gaara, who regarded her with intense jade eyes.

"Let us see how you handle this situation…_Tanuki_." His voice made her stiffen. He knew something-knew she wasn't who she claimed. Question was, how much did he know?

* * *

Gaara felt surprise curl through him, along with the familiar curl of arousal he associated with contact with the woman called Tanuki. Or should he say Haruno Sakura, apprentice of Tsunade and Commander of the Allied Medical Corps. When she'd rushed to help the girl, her actions had made him curious. However, the instantaneous surgery and disposal of the explosive was something he'd heard of before. It was a move only Sakura had perfected, thanks to her medical know-how and her inhuman strength. Despite his surprise, he also felt a curl of attraction. He'd always found Sakura to be an attractive young woman. Knowing he'd taken _her_ virginity that day at the hot-springs gave him a strange sense of pride. He was surprised she'd been virgin-a woman as beautiful as Sakura wasn't normally single.

But then, there wasn't much about the Haruno girl that could be considered normal. Like her two former team mates, Sakura was extraordinary. Unique among even shinobi. Her status as Commander of one of the most influential, not to mention feared, organizations in their world only added to her allure. He sat in the chair in Sakura's office waiting for her to appear. He was just starting to get bored when the door slammed open. "Sakura, we need to talk!" Gaara arched his brow as he took in the Uchiha. he looked to the side of the door and noticed the hole was about the same size as Sasuke.

"I assume that was made by you?" Gaara asked in a bored tone. The Uchiha's blush was his answer.

"Where is Sakura?" Black bored into jade as the Kazekage shrugged.

"I was just wondering the same thing. I was escorted here by Tanuki and told Sakura would be with me shortly. I can only assume something happened with the prisoner transported here earlier." He noticed Sasuke stiffen, but it was a tired sigh that answered him.

"_That_ is the understatement of a lifetime." Gaara's eyes went immediately to Sakura's worn and tired face. He was on his feet in seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand on her elbow. She gave him a hard look before pulling away from him.

"Whoever is behind this is more sick and twisted than I'd feared. There were Juuga beetles inside the girl." Sakura sat heavily in her chair and wiped her face tiredly. Gaara was about to ask what those were but Sasuke spoke up first.

"Sakura, we need to talk. Now. _Privately_." Gaara looked over at the Uchiha, who was giving him a pointed look-one that said 'Get lost'. However, Sakura shook her head.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Uchiha. I have two girls with flesh eating beetles inside them and am trying to keep both alive while keeping the beetles from making meals of them." Sakura then looked at Gaara. "I apologize for the wait, Kazekage-sama."

"It's of no consequence, Haruno-sama. As you said, you are quite busy." Gaara's jade eyes roved over Sakura and she had to beat down her blush.

"Be that as it may, keeping you waiting after sending for you, asking for a favor, is bad form. Allow me to make it up to you." Gaara was instantly alert and interested.

"Now that you mention it, there are a few things I would like to ask you about. Over a late lunch, perhaps?" He asked in a professional tone. He noticed her regard him before she nodded slowly.

"I haven't had anything even resembling a meal since sometime yesterday. I think perhaps I can spare the time to answer your questions." They both looked over at Sasuke, who looked livid.

"You can go to lunch with _him_ but you can't spare any of your _precious_ time talking to me about our _wedding_?!" Gaara stiffened slightly, looking over at Sakura. he looked around as he felt the temperature drop several degrees.

"Let me make this _painfully_ obvious, Uchiha. I will _not_ marry you. And I _won't_ discuss the matter further. Nothing you can say or do will change that. And if you try and force the decision through the Council using Danzo, you _will_ regret it." Sakura then walked out, looking at Gaara over her shoulder. "I know a quiet little place not far from here." He nodded and followed her out.

* * *

Sakura took a sip of her tea as she sat across from Gaara. After they'd arrived and ordered, he'd become strangely quiet. She regarded him several more moments before she put her tea down. "So what questions did you wish to ask me, Kazekage-sama?" She noticed him slide his eyes up and down her form.

"I thought that would have been obvious, _Tanuki-sama_." He all but purred at her. He noticed her eyes change, the irises brightened as her pupils dilated. That was the only indication he got that something bothered her.

"When did you figure it out?" She asked in a quiet tone, her eyes boring into his. he shrugged.

"When you removed the explosive from the girl. You sent it deep into the earth. You are the only medic with such capabilities aside from Tsunade herself, and you are the only one who has perfected it." He watched her rub her temples.

"If word got out about Tanuki's true identity, it would be, for lack of a better word, troublesome." He regarded her with hooded eyes. She sighed and regarded him. "How can I ensure your silence?" She asked bluntly. It surprised him, honestly.

"Are you trying to _buy_ my silence, Haruno-sama?" He noticed her eyes flash.

"Cut the formalities, Gaara. You wouldn't have brought it up if there wasn't something you wanted. I can't kill you without breaking the treaty, so what choice do I have?" He regarded her furious green eyes with his own jade ones.

"How about a trade?" He stated and leaned back in his seat. Her eyes narrowed on him.

"What kind of trade?" She noticed his eyes roam her body.

"You want my silence, but there is something you have that I want." His eyes locked with hers, his arousal evident in their burning depths. Her eyes widened.

"You…" She looked around before lowering her voice to an angry hiss. "You want me to sleep with you in order to ensure your silence?" He arched a brow at her.

"You seem to misunderstand-I am not looking for a one night stand." He stated as his eyes roved over her. "I have had you once, remember?" That is what started all of this." She stared at him in disbelief.

"All of _what_?" She demanded through clenched teeth.

"I have never desired a woman the way I have desired you. Once was not enough-will never _be_ enough." He noticed her breathing hitch as she stared in shock at him. He was about to continue when a cloaked figure appeared at Sakura's side.

"Sakura-sama…" The pink haired Haruno looked up, her shock dissolving instantly.

"What's happened, Crow?" Gaara regarded the female leader of AMC's Hunter Nin Division. There was something very familiar about her.

"You're going to want to see this for yourself." Sakura nodded and looked at the remains of their meal.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm afraid I must go. Your questions will have to wait. I'm sorry." Gaara regarded her before standing.

"Back to work, then. You still need my assistance, do you not?" He noticed her hesitate before she nodded. He closed his eyes and disappeared, followed by Sakura and Crow.

* * *

Gaara stared in horrified fascination as the captive nagori and juuga beetles reacted hostilely to one another. Each had been removed for their hosts for further study and upon discovery of one another, had attempted fighting. Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked at the black clad figure with some kind of bug mask. "Mantis, have you ever seen this before?" The being shook its head. When it spoke, the deep masculine nuances were unmistakable.

"I have not, Sakura-sama. But I'm sensing fear. Both are desperate-the nagori to escape, the juuga to feed. I believe we just found the nagori's only predator." Sakura's eyes widend when there was a terrified shriek.

"Stop it! Get them away!" Sakura turned and darted out of the room, Gaara close behind. When Sakura threw a door open, he followed, only to stop short. He found a young child in a plastic cell. She was pacing, clearly frightened. A smaller cell was attached with what appeared to be a one way tube, because the nagori inside of it were unable to get back to their host. Gaara could see the tears in the child's eyes. Beside the one way cell were two figures with masks. They had juuga beetles dangling over a small hole in the top.

"My entire family was wiped out by those things." One voice was feminine and the other, when it spoke, was masculine.

"Let's see how they like being hunted and devoured." They were about to release the juuga beetles when sand suddenly clogged the hole. Both figures' attention snapped up isntantly. Sakura stood there, her emerald eyes glittering dangerously.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled and advanced on the pair.

"W-we…" The female started, only for Sakura to cut her off.

"I could care less about the nagori, but until I can sever the emotional tie the girl has to them, those nagori are not to be harmed." The male figure stiffened.

"You're _protecting_ the nagori?" The outrage in the man's voice put Gaara on edge.

"_Get out_." Sakura's voice dropped an octave as she glared at the duo. The male foolishly stood his ground.

"My wife and children were eaten _alive_ by those monsters! They deserve to die! All of them! That girl included! She deserves to be eaten by her own damn pets!" Gaara moved quickly, restraining Sakura before she punched the man through the wall.

"How dare you! Bastard! That child was _forced_ to house those things! Her own _father_ drilled holes into her body with chakra needles! She experienced _hours_ of excruciating pain and torture! She has suffered more at the hands of those things than _anyone_!" Sakura screamed, her green chakra sizzling around her angrily.

The man seemed surprised, because he took a step back. Sakura wasn't finished though. "You have no idea what _her_ pain is! She was tied to the nagori emotionally because they are _constantly_ feeding on her! When they hunger, _she_ is the one who hurts!" Gaara stiffened at that. He looked at the child, who had tears in her eyes.

"I-it's not their fault! He did something to them! He took their mommy's away!" Her tears made Gaara's blood freeze.

"The Queens are gone?" Gaara's tone was quiet, yet urgent. Sakura looked at him, curious about his sudden change.

"Yes. Crow destroyed them when their host attacked her. They…they turned on him…ate him alive. The poison in his system killed them." Gaara stiffened before looking at the child.

"You must drive them out of the child's body. Now!" Sakura startled and stared.

"Why? What's going on?" She was moving as they spoke. He looked at her, his eyes serious.

"Eighty-three percent of nagori drones are male. However, seventeen percent are immature females. If the queens die, the females will determine who among them becomes the new queen. When that happens…" He noticed her eyes widen in horror.

"They breed…and their host is devoured." Gaara nodded and went to the child.

"Are they active? Can you feel them moving?" He noticed the girl's wary eyes, but she sniffled and nodded.

"Th-the sisters are angry. They fight. It h-hurts." Her eyes teared up again. "I don't like it when they fight. They hurt each other." She sniffled and Gaara looked at Sakura. She held up three fingers and he nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor. It's going to be scary, but your nagori are going to get fed, so you need to do it, okay?" He noticed hope in her eyes.

"You're going to feed them? Honest?" He nodded and she smiled, despite her tears. "Okay, what do I do?" He motioned to the other cell.

"We're going to put food in that cell. Tell them they all need to go eat. All of them. They all have to be out. If they don't all go, they don't get food. The girl looked stricken but nodded. He noticed the girl's eyes dim and suddenly the mutated nagori started pouring out of her. She gasped in pain, but bit her lip. He looked back at Sakura, who nodded and scanned the child.

"They're all out." Gaara nodded and used his sand to grab the girl. She cried out but the nagori had no time to react. She disappeared, only to reappear in Gaara's arms. She looked at him, her eyes frightened.

"W-what are you going to do to them?" Gaara looked the child in the eyes.

"First, you are going to have a medical exam done. Depending on badly they've hurt you, they will be punished." he noticed her tears again.

"It's not their fault, honest! He took their mommies away! He hurt them first!" Gaara looked her in the eye then.

"Your nagori have hurt a lot of people. Their queens being taken is not a good enough reason. My mother was taken away from me when I was just a baby. You do not see me hurting people, do you?" He noticed her sniffle and shake her head.

"N-no." Her lip trembled and she started wiping at her tears. "I'm s-sorry…I'm sorry! I just wanted him to stop hurting them! When I didn't obey, he burned them! I didn't want to hurt anyone!" Vibrating had Gaara looking over at the holding cell. The nagori were reacting to the child's pain and sadness. This surprised him.

"Sakura…look at them. They _feel_ her pain and try to comfort her. These mutated nagori have an emotional connection with their host that the other nagori don't have." He noticed Sakura's eyes narrow.

"Let's see how strong the bond is." Sakura lifted a hand and three black clad figures came in, dead animals over their shoulders. The first threw the carcass in the holding cell. The larger nagori swarmed it, but the twenty or so smaller nagori were still looking at the girl-still vibrating their bodies in an attempt to soothe her.

Both his and Sakura's eyes widened. "I don't understand-nagori never pass on food-not ever. And yet despite being starved, those small mutated nagori are ignoring free food." Gaara looked at Sakura, who kneeled before the child.

"Tell me, little one, where did you come by those small nagori? They are different from the others." The little girl sniffled and looked over her shoulder.

"Th-they came from inside me. They are the reason the others don't hurt me. I've always had them." Sakura looked up at Gaara.

"You were…born…with nagori inside of you?" The little girl's lip trembled and she nodded.

"That man said all of us-my sister, aunts, my mother-he said we're all cursed. Yuna told me after the first nagori appeared that she had to leave. Said her curse would hurt me. That man put juuga inside her. he didn't want her to be able to take me and hide." her tears renewed as she looked at Sakura.

"My nagori protect me from him. If you take them away, he'll find me and cut me open, like he did Yuna!" She threw herself in Sakura's arms. "Don't let him cut me open! I don't want to hide his secrets!" She wailed. Sakura shushed her while stroking her hair.

"I won't let him hurt you. You're safe here." Sakura looked at Gaara, who nodded.

"The mutated ones are worth studying. The other must be dealt with." Sakura nodded and watched as the vibrating nagori were moved into the girl's hold cell once more. Sakura picked the girl up and left. She sedated the child right before Temari arrived and destroyed the full sized nagori.

* * *

Sakura's frown stretched across her face as she looked over the medical charts of the two sisters in her custody. One was seventeen, the other ten. Both had extensive damage to their bodies, thanks to their flesh rending tenants. But the older girl showed signs of trauma. Like the little girl had said, 'Yuna' had been cut open. Only question now was: why?

She rubbed at her eyes as she reviewed Ino's report. It was ugly, to say the least. This entire case was taking a toll on her blonde friend. According to Kiba, she was waking up screaming, nightmares not her own smothering her. Tired emeralds flew over the reports before she sighed and tossed them on her desk. The sound of her door opening had her looking up. Gaara stood there, his eyes taking in her appearance. He held out his hand and she regarded him for a second. She reached out and took his hand, gasping as he dragged her against him.

His lips on hers had her gasping again, opening herself up to him. An angry, startled noise coming from her doorway had them both looking that way. Before them stood Sasuke, who had the three remaining village elders with him. "Well it seems as if Haruno-san is already in a relationship, Uchiha-san." Himura stated before turning around and walking out. The other elders followed, leaving Sasuke standing there, staring at Sakura in disbelief.

Sakura, herself, just shook her head before looking up at Gaara. He just shrugged as he responded to her unvoiced accusation. "I told you that I was looking for something more permanent." She shook her head and laughed as he teleported them out of the AMC building and to an all too familiar hot-spring.


End file.
